Quick Laundry
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Beth Phoenix knows that the young man living across from her has a thing for her, and one day in the laundry room, she decides to give him what he wants most.


**AN: I am doing another story about an OC, and a WWE Diva. In this story, it will be of course an OC young male, and former WWE Diva Beth Phoenix. Give it a chance, is all I am asking of you readers out there. It is going to be short, sweet, and to the point. You are going to enjoy it, so enjoy.**

 **QUICK LAUNDRY**

Jonathan Miller, Johnny to his friends, wondered what happened. He had no idea what was going on, but if you asked the teen to stop what was happening to him, he would laugh in your face and go on about his business. See, Johnny was about seventeen, and was going to be a senior in high school soon enough. He was not in bad shape, he had some muscles, kind of on the skinny side, and his black hair was tied back into a ponytail. He usually had his blue eyes hidden behind some glasses. Again, he was not a bad looking teenager, but the girls at school wouldn't even talk to him if he was on fire. That sucked, if you thought about it.

Getting back to the present, Johnny had his eyes on a woman who moved across from him and his mom. He didn't know her name, but she did used to be a wrestler, that much was known for sure. His mom talked to her, and she said that her name was Beth Phoenix. Johnny only saw her a few times, and knew that she was a beauty. Golden blonde hair, curvy, but she had muscles. She would break him in half if she wanted to.

Johnny kept his distance from her, but whenever she saw him in their apartment complex, she would smile at him, and wink suggestively. He couldn't explain it, but it turned him on, in a good way.

* * *

The first time came when Johnny went down to the laundry room in their apartment complex. Johnny was down there to do some laundry real quick, and he was going to be gone back to his apartment once he was done. One he was down there, and got his clothes going, Beth came down right behind him. Johnny looked at her and she winked at him. He did not even register what she was wearing, some shorts and a training bra, both black.

CLICK.

 _She just locked the door behind her. Crap, what is she going to do to me?_ Johnny thought. He pretended to ignore her while he worked on his laundry. He felt her walk behind her, and then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, handsome, what are you doing?" Beth whispered in his ear.

"Laundry." Johnny answered, his voice shaking. Beth licked his ear, and he almost fainted. She laughed inward. She knew that she had him now.

"I locked the door, so we could have some fun in here without anyone disturbing us." Beth said. Her hand began to roam Johnny's body, and he was shaking, not from fear, but excitement and pleasure.

Beth let him loose, and pushed him against the wall. She pinned his hands above his head, and kissed him. She forced her tongue in his mouth, and .he just let her have her way with him. Once she broke the kiss, she forced him to the floor, and was on top of him, but not before she took off his shorts. It didn't take long before his member was sticking straight up.

"Whoa, for a kid, you have a big one." Beth said.

She leaned forward, and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, let me take care of you."

She pulled her shorts to the side, and slid herself on him, and Johnny felt her walls of her pussy close around his dick.

Beth started out slow. She began to slowly ride his dick, then when she saw his face take one of strain a little bit, she smiled, and soon quickened up the pace, riding him madly.

 _If she keeps this up, I am not going to last much longer._ Johnny thought to himself. Unfortunately for him, Beth picked up on that, and smiled at him.

"Babe, I feel that you are at your limit. Aren't you?" Beth teased.

Johnny nodded.

"Don't worry, I am almost done, and I promise that you are going to enjoy this." Beth said, kissing him.

Beth did something, and young Johnny being inexperienced in the ways of sex, didn't know what was coming. Beth made a small move, and that was it. Johnny literally couldn't move his lower body. The feeling that he currently felt wasn't bad, but he really could not explain it, but his lower half felt like jelly and he would not have been able to move if he tried.

"I bet that you are ready to cum, aren't you?" Beth teased him again. "Go ahead baby, let yourself go."

Johnny couldn't speak, because he literally couldn't. He was concentrating on not finishing too fast, but once she did, she looked at him teasingly.

Johnny felt so embarrassed, and was contemplated running out of the laundry room, but Beth leaned down, and kissed him.

"Don't worry babe. With practice, you can be better at this." Beth said.

"Wait, you want to have sex with me again?" Johnny said in disbelief.

"Sure." Beth said. "I am going to pick the time and place, though."

"Fine with me." Johnny said, a smile on his face. Beth gave Johnny one last loving kiss, and was soon gone. Johnny left soon afterwards, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for it being short, but I do plan on doing another story involving these two. I hope that you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
